


The Winchesters of 105 Salsberry lane

by awkwardblogger



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Feminization, Fluff, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Protective Bobby, Protective Dean Winchester, Relationship Issues, Same-Sex Marriage, birth scene, new born baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are married and are now taking the next step: kids. There lives are just starting to take off when the past comes a knocking, but now they can't just pick up and start over. Not with John tracking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it has taken me so long but here it is, the third in the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Sam and dean's new life, or is it?

The home of Sam and Dean Winchester was a beautiful house on a quiet street. You'd never know their was something unusual about the mates unless you realized they have holy water water sprinklers

If you asked the neighbors they would tell you that the couple moved in after they had only been married a month and mostly kept to themselves. But they'd also tell you every once in a while an older fellow with a beard assumed to be one of the men's' father would so up. The omega, Sam, was a law student with shaggy hair and was too tall. The alpha, Dean, had his own mechanic businesses he ran and was only a few inches shorter than his mate. After a year of the couple living in the house, the neighbors became confused on why they still had no children, until they announced that Sam was pregnant to all their friends.  
Now, Sam Winchester was no hunter, he was a seven month pregnant married man. His pregnancy made it tougher to get from class to class, but hr was so happy he couldn't be bothered. The day he and his big beautiful brother found out they were to be parents was the best day of his life. Sam's life couldn't be better, he was free from hunting with dean and they had bobby's support and jobs and a place to call home. Sure, some days dean would wanna go out and hunt when he saw something in the paper, but unless it was near by they held their tongue and contacted old hunting buddies.

It's been a long time sense they've heard from John, bobby mostly kept him away to protect the boys and they were thankful. There were still days Dean wanted to call their father and beg him to understand, but he never did because he knew John would never understand. For the most part Dean tried to forget about hunting and his job was good for that. Dean was one with the cars, he understood them like no one else did and people from all over the county came to Winchester Moters. They made a lot of money off the shop, but dean loved his job, he just loved his husband more.

Winchester Motors had plenty of workers, so dean wasn't over worked and Sam was grateful. He liked law school, but it was stress full and he was pregnant; he most certainly didn't paint the doctor sues themed nursery alone or put everything in there. Sam was excited to be having a baby boy and dean was already looking for names.

It seemed as if their lives couldn't have been more perfect, and maybe they should have known that for a Winchester, good things don't last forever.  
It was a hot sunny day when the mates' lives were thrown in the air. Sam was waddling around the house, looking for his law books and dean sat on the couch with a beer in hand and a cheesey TV show loudly playing for him. It was a wonderful Saturday and Dean wanted his omega to curl up on the couch with him.  
"Sammy, the book will be there tomorrow." Dean teased.

"Fuck off Dean! I need to study!" Sam snapped.  
Dean sighed and got off his ass, something he didn't want to do this weekend. He went over to Sam and kissed the stupidly tall omega.  
"C'mon Sam, I'm not gonna get another whole weekend off for a while. I just wanna be with you." Dean said.  
It wasn't all that common for dean to drop his "no chick flick moments" additude, but when he did, Sam was grateful. Sam kissed his alpha and followed him back to the couch where they had planned to spend hours pretending the earth was standing still. Half an hour into it, a frantic knock on the door shaped them back to the shitty world they lived in.

Dean groaned and got off the couch and answered the door, expecting to see a neighbor telling him his shop was on fire, he didn't expect to see Bobby, cut up and wounded.  
"Bobby, the fuck happened to you?" Dean demanded, pulling bobby into the house and slamming the door shut.  
"Your daddy happened to me, you idjit." Bobby muttered as Sam waddled over to see what all the fuss was about.  
"Shit Bobby, you look awful." Sam gasped.  
"You don't look so hot yourself, kid." Bobby scoffed.  
Dean grabbed a first aid kit and got to work fixing up Bobby as Sam fired questions at the man they considered their father.  
"John did this to you? Why? What did he want? I-is he okay? Did he follow you?" Sam's mouth was going a mile a minute.  
"Slow your roll. John was looking for you two, said all the numbers he had didnt work. I told him you two didn't hunt no more and he went ape shit. It was a fair fight though, left him knocked out in the junk yard grabbed the stuff I had in the house about you two and hit the road." Bobby explained.  
"You left him unconscious?" Sam asked.  
"Fuck that, why'd he wanna know where we are?" Dean demanded.  
"You're dad needs help, he finally know what killed Mary and needs you two to help him take it out." Bobby said.  
"Than we just say no." Sam said simply.  
"Have you forgotten how dad is? Sammy, he won't take no for an answer!" Dean huffed.  
"It don't matter, its not safe here. John'll come storming in in a matter of days, pastor Jim will spill fast and john will drag you to the battlefield even if Sam's in labor. We need to hide out, find a way to get john to hunt it without you two." Bobby explained.  
"Bobby, we can't just pick up in leave, we have work and school, pregnancy!" Dean shouted.  
"Dean, you don't gotta be gone for good, just for now." Bobby said softly.  
Soon, dean had put his manager in charge until he got back, paid morgage early and everything they needed was packed and they were on the road.  
So much for home sweet home.


	2. Hormones can kiss dean's ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days in and Dean doesn't wanna deal with anymore bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big news! I'm working on a book, a real book! I start school again in a little less than a month so, I'm mostly focusing on my book right now but I'm trying to write for this story whenever I get the insperation.

They've been on the run for three days. They day before, the next door neighbor Polly called to tell them a man was see running around their house. No doubt it was john.

When they took off, Dean seemed to think it was gonna be like it was when Dean picked Sam up from college, but he wrong as all hell. Sam was constantly hungry and hormonal, something that didn't seem like such a pain when they weren't trying to hide from John. Bobby was taking a step back from the pair, knowing better than to stick his nose where it doesn't belong; and god dean wished Bobby hadn't done that. Driving in the middle of the night to a different state to avoid their dad was bad, but add whining Sam on too of it with a side of irritable to begin with dean and you got yourself a recipe for disaster.  
"Dean pull over, I need to pee." Sam whined.  
"We stopped fifteen minutes ago!" Dean snapped.  
"I need to pee again!" Sam exclaimed, wiggling around in his seat dramatically.  
Dean pulled over with a sour look on his face and let Sam take a piss on the side of the highway. Of course, there is a reason alphas hate omega pregnancy: something is always wrong for nine months. As soon as Sam's bladder was empty, he had something new to bitch about.  
"My back is sore." Sam groaned.  
Dean growled. It had been a long day of trying to find excuses for the county in why the Winchesters were gone and trying to stay hidden and noe, it was God's Armpit o'clock and Dean was over it.  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do about it? I'm not a fucking magical genie Sam!" Dean shouted.  
Sam whimpered but didn't bow his head like a submissive omega.  
"Well excuse me for thinking my husband wants to know how I'm doing!" Sam snapped.  
"I'm tired if your damn bitching! We're both hungry, we're both tired and I'm tired of hearing your whinning!" Dean spat.  
"Its different, I'm pregnant!!" Sam cried before deciding to ignore dean.  
When the sun came up and they were in who knows where Idaho, dean tried to kiss and makeup but Sam wasn't having it.

"Sam, I'm sorry! I was cranky and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, can we please move past this?" Dean practically begged.  
"No, we can't Dean! We can't because you care more about peace and quiet than the well being of your husband who's carrying your son!" Sam spat.  
"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?" Dream realized as soon as the words left his mouth just how bad it sounded.  
Of course Sam wasnt gonna pretend he didn't hear it. Sam growled and stormed out of the motel room, taking the impala with him. Dean tried to chase after the car, but there was no use, when Bobby got to the motel, he'd already heard both sides of the story and really didn't wanna get anymore in the middle.  
"I mean, you get it Bobby!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Doesn't matter if I get it, you idjit! Sam doesn't, so stop wasting your time on me!" Bobby shouted' suddenly remembering why he didn't want kids.

Dean was left alone with his thoughts for a good couple hours before As, waddled back into the motel room, throwing a burger at Dean.  
" Sam, I'm" dean was cut off.  
"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?! I'm mother fucking pregnant and on the run from my phsyco dad for God's sake! Its difficult for me to get around and now I need to get around more than I ever have before! So, I'm fucking sorry if your child in my womb makes me fucking bitchy!" Sam screamed, tears bubbling in his eyes.  
"Fuck, Sam, no this isn't your fault." Dean whispered, pulling his husband into his arms. "Its my fault. I was angry and stupid. This whole thing about dad is just stressing me out and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, you have every right to be pissed at me."  
"Hell yeah I do! An apology isn't a magic band aid you use when nothing else works, dean! I'm your husband, husbands are supposed to respect and honor each other." Sam pointed out, both angry and sad.  
Dean nodded and just held Sam was as long as he could. Moments like these made Dean wish he could bash John's face in so they could go back to Salsberry.  
Sam dragged out his anger for another day, made dean beg for forgiveness before giving in. Dean was now exhausted, but happy to have Sam sleeping in his bed again. But he could live without the hormones.... just don't tell Sam he said that.


	3. When Babies Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been on the run for several months and Sam's about to explode. Dean wants to find a way to get john off their backs, but their unborn child has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more news, but this news is about this series. This story isn't over yet, but I'm only making one more story. There's gonna be four stories, I don't know how many chapters in each yet.

Sam rolled over in the shitty motel bed and cuddled into Dean, his big muscley alpha. Sam was now nine months pregnant and getting around, keeping up this new state every few days, was really hard. Dean hated seeing how frustrated it made Sam and just wanted to go home. Dean couldn't believe that they did this for of their lives. The months they had spent on the road felt more like decades, and Sam hadn't been to a doctor in way too long. Even Bobby could tell things were getting out of hand.  
When morning rose, Dean was packing up the impala. Sam was still in the motel eating McDonalds like his life depended on it. But Sam didn't know Dean was on the phone with Bobby.  
"This is too much Bobby, this baby is about to come. We don't have time to run around like chickens with our years cut off." Dean hissed into the phone.  
"I know boy, but there ain't much I can do about it." Bobby sighed.  
"No, I'm done with running. I'm taking Sam and I home and if John comes by, I'll be there and I will tell him there's no way in hell we're going with him." Dean said bravely.  
"Are you off your nut?! John will make you hunt!" Bobby shouted.  
"No, Bobby, I won't be forced to hunt. I'll handle it. I'm going home Bobby, my baby will not be born in a strange place. My baby will be born in my home." Dean said firecley.

"Listen to me, you idjit! You're gonna get yourself killed. So put your head back on and get out of Louisiana but don't go back."  
"I'm sorry Bobby, but we're going home."  
And dean hung up before his surrogate father could scold him anymore. Sam waddled out of the motel room, rubbing his swollen tummy and making his way to his husband.  
"So, where are we headed now?" Sam asked.  
"Home." Dean said simply.  
"What?!" Sam demanded.  
"We're going home, Sammy. I will not let our son be born in a strange place!" Dean said determinedly.  
Sam looked like Christmas had come early. Love and happiness was held in his eyes, he looked like he was going to grab dean and kiss him.  
"But what about dad?" Sam asked worried.  
"It'll take him a while to come back looking at the house and whe he does, I'll handle him." Dean promised.  
Sam grabbed dean's face and kissed him hard.

"God, I love you dean! I can't wait to go home!" Sam squealed before jumping into the passenger seat, making Dean laugh.  
The drive back home would last way too long, but it would be worth it if you asked Dean. But three hours into the ride, Sam no longer agreed.  
"Ahh!" The omega screamed, grabbing his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Dean demanded.  
"My water broke!" Sam cried.  
Dean stepped on the gas peddle and didn't stop till they were at the hospital. The poor nurses didn't know how to handle Dean forcing Sam at them, demanding his husband to be taken care of first. Sam was crying and cursing at Dean by the time they got him a room. It took even longer for a doctor to come in to see how far along Sam was in labor.  
"Well, looks like this baby wants out." The doctor chuckled.  
"Is everything okay?" Dean practically begged.  
"Oh your mate and child are fine, sir. Your husband is doing well and in an hour, he should be dialated enough for an epidoral." The doctor had told them in a cheerful voice.  
Turns out waiting an hour for an epidoral was a lot harder than it sounded coming out of the doctors mouth. Sam cried and shook the whole hour and Dean had to tell Bobby where they were with a cursing Sam in the background. Bobby planned to come to the hospital and was picking up suplize for the baby first. When the hour was finally up, the nurse and doctor came in and gave Sam a shot in the spine, saying it was the epidoral. After, Sam was a lot better, but the contractions still hurt.  
More time went by, waiting for something to happen. Bobby had even showed up before Sam had to start pushing. Three hours had passed sense the epidural and Sam was finally ready to push out the baby.

Dean was biting his lip nervously as the doctor and nurses held Sam's long legs open. Dean had been excited to be a father, but now that his baby boy was almost here Dean was worried for what seemed like the first time.  
"Now Sam, when you feel a contraction you need to bare down and push, okay? Dean is right here and will cut the baby's cord when its born. Just relax and push when you need to." The doctor told Sam in a soothing voice.  
The labor had not done Sam any favors. His hair was sticking up all over the place and drenched in sweat. Dean gave Sam a thumbs up of encouragement and Sam let out a shout as the next contraction hit.  
"Push, Sam. One, two, three, four, five, you're doing great, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and breathe." The doctor instructed.  
Sam let out a pained breath and reached a long arm out for Dean's hand. Dean let Sam squeeze his hand, green eyes glued to Sam's wide open whole with their son's head peaking out. With every push dean could see more and more of his son. When Sam gave the final push, the brand new Winchester cried loudly and Dean cut the umbilical cord before they washed the birthing fluid covered baby.  
"Its a healthy baby boy." The doctor beamed, handing Sam their new son who continued to scream.  
"Oh Dean, he's beautiful!" Sam gushed.  
The baby was red and small, shaking slightly in Sam's arms as the crying came to a stop. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful seconds old child.  
"He's amazing." Dean breathed.  
"What do you want to name him?" Sam asked, smiling adoringly down at the small human in his arms.  
It all felt so unreal, they had a baby. A tiny human being that needed them and would for many years. They were parents of the beautiful creature.  
"Jackson, he looks like a Jackson. Jack for short." Dean told his omega.  
"You're right. Jackson Bobby Winchester fits him beautifully." Sam breathed to his brother.  
Bobby had agreed that Jack was beautiful and after a day, the newest Winchester was locked in his car seat and snugly sleeping in the back with his mother as his father drove to their home.


	4. Even Daddies need days off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have spent the last four months at home with Jackson, their son, and now Sam's heat has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys: the smut is finally here! Brother fucking below!

The last four months have been great for the Winchesters. Sam went back to law school when Jack turned a month old and Dean brought Jack to work with him everyday, the baby resting in Dean's office while he worked. The youngest Winchester seemed to grow every time they blinked, and while parenting wasn't an easy job, they loved it. Sam, already decided he wanted more.

Jack wasn't the easiest baby, but he was still good. He hated baths and being naked, he loved to be held and didn't like it when Sam wore shirts. The neighbors simply adored Jack, it was hard not to. Even Bobby had a soft spot for the baby.

Dean watched his Omega place their sleeping son in his crib. It had been months since they had sex and Dean felt he'd explode if he didn't get inside Sam soon. Sam smiled down at Jack before turning to grin at his husband. Sam's first heat since Jack's birth was only days away and they both knew it. Dean was like a kid waiting for Christmas, it was fucking adorable, but Dean was doing all he could to jump start Sam's heat.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Dean said softly, taking Sam's hand and leading him out of the Dr. Seuss themed nursery.  
Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. His big brother was such a horn dog.  
"Dean, my heat still isn't here just be patient." Sam instructed, laying down in their bed anyway.  
Dean crawled on top of Sam, ridding his mate of his shirt.  
"I know, Sammy, just wanna see those puffy nipples." Dean breathed.  
Sam's breath hitched. During Sam's pregnancy they learned Dean found it hot as hell to suck on Sam's leaking nipples. They were so sensitive and responsive, Dean loved how just playing with them made Sam on the brink of creaming himself. Sam's nipples were red and puffy from Jack's constant sucking on them and Dean just licked his lips at the sight.

Sam writhed under Dean as the Alpha took his sweet time nipping and playing with the inflamed nipples. Milk leaked from the teats, and dean lapped at them making Sam squeak. Dean was determined to make the heat come early and driving Sam insane was merely a perk.  
"Dean! Don't tease!" Sam whined, his dick now awake and begging to be touched.  
"Shush Sammy, I'm busy." Dean murmured, finally taking Sam's left nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.  
Sam arched off the bed, his whole body feeling shaky and hot as Dean sucked milk from the angry red nipple. The suction alone was making Sam moan like a whore, but Dean was pinching and twisting the other nipple, making Sam's breath hitch and mind go blank.  
"Dean..." Sam breathed, curling his fingers into his husbands short hair.  
Dean swallowed a mouth full of the watery, sweet milk. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't crazy in love with the taste; teasing Sam the way he was while drinking the milk on the other hand, was a whole 'nother ball game.  
"Like me playing with your tits, Sammy?" Dream whispered, milk dribbling down his face.  
Sam nodded his head, not trusting himself to stay quiet. Jack was sleeping a room over and Sam swore Jack could hear the neighbor's dogs fucking from two blocks away. Sam's nipples felt red hot and he knew he couldn't take the teasing.  
"Damn it Dean, fuck me already! My heat will come when it comes." Sam hissed, pulling his Alpha away from his nipple and chest area.  
Dean smirked and kissed his little brother lovingly as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and began to open Sam up. The Omega squeaked and gripped Dean, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced while Dean stretched Sam's sweet hole.

Once three fingers were easily fucking Sam, the taller male pulled back.  
"I'm stretched enough Dean, fuck me already!" Sam commanded.  
Dean smirked and shook his head.  
"Oh no baby, you got it all wrong. I'm not getting my cock inside you until you're in heat." Dean breathed.  
"Dean!" Sam protested but Dean just shook his head and massaged his fingers on Sam's prostate.  
Sam whined and let his husband do what he pleased. Dean massaged the prostate and continued to nip evilly at Sam's leaking nipples until the younger man came. Dean finished himself off in the bathroom, but Sam knew it was just the beginning.  
Sam whined and rolled over to sleep, happy to be back in his bed. Dean came back to bed and wrapped himself around his brother.

Sam woke up wishing he hadn't. Sam could hear Dean in the nursery from the baby monitor, but that was far from the problem. He felt like his body was on fire and his hole was beginning to produce slick. Dean most have woken up before Sam's heat came, or else Dean wouldn't have let Sam out of his sight. Sam sat up and whimpered, his raging hard on could cut diamonds he was so hard.  
"Deeeean!" Sam whined.  
Deans ears perked, hearing his name being called. He sniffed the air, catching the scent of an Omega in heat. He practically dropped Jack back into the crib with his toys, sprinting towards the bedroom. Sam had discarded the blanket and was jerking off.  
"Dean, it's started." Sam whimpered, making grabby hands at his Alpha.  
Dean growled as he pried Sam's hand off his own cock. "Prep yourself. I'll see if one of the neighbors can watch Jack."

Dean walked out of their room guiltily. He was dressed well enough, so he picked up Jack and the diaper bag and went to the neighbors.  
"Oh, we'd love to watch Jack! Is everything alright over there?" Mrs. O'Donald asked.  
"My mate is sick, I don't want Jack to catch it." Dean said in a caring voice, rocking the four month old in his arms.  
"Well you go take care of him! I'll look over Jack." Mrs. O'Donald said sweetly.  
Dean whispered 'Christo' and gave his son over when the woman only cocked her head in confusion. With Jack safely at the neighbors, Dean ran back inside and left his clothes at their bedroom door.

Sam had four fingers buried in his hole, whining and moaning helplessly as his slick covered his hole and wrist.  
"Dean please! I need you!" Sam cried.  
The AC was cranked and Sam looked on the verge of tears. So Dean climbed into bed and kissed him hard, taking Sam's hand out of his sloppy hole. The kiss was sloppy and full of lust and love. Dean didn't bother with a condom, knowing his baby brother was on birth control, and lined himself up.  
"Spread your legs wider." Dean commanded.  
Sam did without a second though and the head of Dean's dick teased Sam's opening.  
"De." Sam whimpered, trying to push back on Dean and get his brother's dick inside of him already.  
"Shush." Dean growled, holding Sam's hips still.  
Dean brought his llips to Sam's as he slowly, oh so slowly, slid inside.  
"Don't tease!" Sam whined.

Poor Sam felt if he didn't get his mate's knot in him soon, he'd die. The slow movements was killing him, even the slow kissing was driving him up a wall.  
But Dean just smirked, his cock still and full inside of Sam. Sam was whimpering and growling, thrusting and doing everything in his power to get Dean to move.  
"Beg for it Sam. You've gotta beg." Dean grinned.  
"Please Dean, please please please! I need your cock! I need your fat, hot knot! Please Dean please, gimme your dick!" Sam cried.  
And Dean complied, thrusting wildly and hard; he was like a damn animal. Sam moaned, loving it, as he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean lifted his head down and nipped at Sam's nipples as he continued to thrust, feeling his knot already beginning to swell.  
"Gonna knot you, Sam. Gonna fill you up with my hot cum." Dean whispered.  
"Oh god De! Fuck! I need it, i need it so bad!" Sam cried, scraping his nails down Dean's back as Dean hit his prostate.  
"Yeah baby, gonna give you what you need." Dean growled.  
Dean was embarrassed by how quickly he came, knotting Sam's cock hungry hole. But they hadn't fucked in months, so it was understandable.

They spent the next three hours tied together, fucking whenever Sam whined for it. Dean was in heaven, it was about time he got to fuck his Sammy. The sun began to set and they were still going at it. Dean got dressed while Sam was resting and went over to the neighbors to check on Jack.  
"Oh honey, we know Sam's in heat. You don't need to lie. We don't mind looking after Jack." Mrs. O'Donald said fondly when Dean knocked on her door.  
Dean chuckled and smiled at the aging woman. Mrs. O'Donald was fifty-five and an Omega. Her Alpha, Mr. O'Donald, was sick with cancer and their eight children were always in and out of the house caring for their father. The O'Donald children were all adults, most of them mated, married and parents. Dean and Eliot O'Donald were pretty good friends, and Elise O'Donald (now Elise Runner) went to law school with Sam. The O'Donalds were a nice family.  
"Thanks, but I think I ought to take him home tonight. I don't know how Jack would handle sleeping somewhere other than his crib." Dean smiled, seeing his son sitting up on his own on the floor.  
"Okay honey, but if you need someone to watch this little angel tomorrow, don't even hesitate to ask." She smiled, getting Jack and his diaper bag and handing them over.  
Jack looked a lot like Dean. He had tufts of Dean's dirty blonde hair on his head, big green eyes and long lashes, Sam's nose and cheek bones and Dean's ears. But he was a damn cute child and smiled and cooed at his Daddy when handed over.

Once Jack was fed and asleep in his crib, Dean found himself knotted to his brother again.  
'Yeah, it's good to be home.' Dean thought to himself.


	5. And never come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chap of this story. One last story for this series later.

When Sam's heat ended, things went back to waiting for John to show his ugly face. The weapons were becoming easier to see around the house and if Jack could walk, he'd have no issue finding a gun in arms reach.

 

A whole other month went by before Bobby called Dean at work with news.  
"John's making his way towards you, be prepared."

 

Dean came home from work with twenty new salt rounds and more amo. Sam was studying for a big law school test, claiming that school was easier now that he wasn't swollen up like a balloon the whole time. Jack was now five months and sitting in his in-door swing, a pacifier in mouth as his fathers talked.  
"John'll be here soon." Dean told Sam, placing the ammo down.  
"How soon?" Sam asked hesitantly, looking up from his law books just enough to meet Dean's eyes.  
"Too soon."  
And with that, Jack's crib was moved to their bedroom.

 

The weeks leading up to seeing John again were almost painful for Dean. The poisonous memory of his father's hatred for Dean's love of Sam was enough to make to Dean question if John wasn't coming to take them out. The once obedient son felt as if his mate and son were in danger and had no way of getting them out of the crossfire.  
Sam, of course, tried to calm down his alpha. Telling Dean that even if John didn't approve of their love, he wasn't going to kill them. That John wouldn't, because they were all he had left of Mary. But Sam's words weren't enough for Dean. Not this time.

Two days before Jack turned six months old, Dean woke up to the soft rustle of a baby being removed from the crib. Before Dean's eyes were even fully open, he was on his feet and his hand was wrapped around his father's throat.  
John Winchester's eyes widened as his oldest son pushed him against the wall by his throat. If the baby wasn't so tightly held in John's arms, he would have fallen from shock.  
"Dean, let me go!" John rasped.  
Dean let go of John's throat, but grabbed Jack the second he did and held his son to his heart, calming the startled looking infant.  
"You've got five seconds to get the hell outta here, John." Dean snarled.  
"Don't be stupid, boy. Put the baby down and we'll talk." John commanded.  
"You don't make the rules here, I do." Dean spat. "This is my home and I will put a bullet in you."  
"I'm your dad." John scoffed.  
Dean's eyes traveled to the gun only a foot away and John shut his mouth, knowing that arguing would only make Dean actually pull that trigger.  
"Look, I just need to talk." John sighed.  
"I'm not leaving Sam." Dean said quickly, not allowing his father to fully speak.  
"That's not what I was gonna say."  
"And I'm not hunting."

 

John frowned, his son hitting the target.  
"I'm married and a dad now. I run a shop and bring in a steady income; I don't hunt." Dean said stiffly.  
"Dean, is that John?" Sam's sleepy voice called.  
"Yes." The older Winchesters said together.  
Sam stood, his small breasts that were there only a month before now gone.  
"What do you want?"  
"i want you boys to help me kill the demon." John spoke, clear as a bell. "I found the thing that killed Mary, but I can't kill it alone."  
"We can't help you." Sam told his father, meeting John's eyes, the same eyes that told him to leave, the same eyes that disowned him for his love.  
"We're family." John said sternly.  
"Yes, we are. But we've moved on, Dad. That's not our fight anyway, Bobby will help you, maybe even Rufus will; but we're done. You can either leave walking or in a body bag, but just leave." Dean said softly.  
John's head shot up and he met Dean's eyes.  
"Dean, you can't be serio-" Dean cut him off.  
"Go."

 

And he did, and that was the last Sam and Dean ever heard of John Winchester.


End file.
